starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Neeku Vozo
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Kintan | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Mecanicien | species = Kadas'sa'Nikto | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Zwart | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Team Fireball | era = }} Neeku Vozo was een Kadas'sa'Nikto mecanicien die in de starship repair shop werkte van Jarek Yeager op de Colossus. Biografie Neeku Vozo was een jonge en naïeve Nikto die vaak alles letterlijk nam en dus vormen als sarcasme en ironie vaak niet snapte. Neeku was echter zeer vindingrijk. Neeku's stam was gespecialiseerd in het houden van Banthas, maar Neeku was de uitzondering op de regel. Zijn ouders verkochten ooit hun beste bantha kalf zodat Neeku een opleiding tot mecanicien kon volgen. Neeku belandde aan boord van de Colossus en door zijn technische capaciteiten kon hij aan de slag bij Jarek Yeagers garage. Neeku dacht vaak naïef, maar hierdoor kon hij ook logisch redeneren, wat hem vaak naar de simpelste oplossingen leidde. Op de Colossus ontmoette Neeku in 34 ABY Kazuda Xiono die met Poe Dameron was meegekomen om een missie te volbrengen voor de Resistance. Neeku sloot snel vriendschap met Kaz die in het geniep als spion fungeerde voor de Resistance. Omdat Neeku alles letterlijk opnam, verspreidde hij al snel het nieuws dat Kaz de beste piloot was in het universum. Dit zorgde ervoor dat Kaz aan een wedstrijd moest deelnemen tegen Torra Doza, een race die hij verloor. Kaz wilde natuurlijk niet te veel aandacht op zichzelf vestigen. Neeku's vriendschap met Kaz bleef groeien en hij introduceerde Kazuda aan verschillende inwoners op de Colossus, zoals Orka en Flix, maar ook aan de Chelidae die in de stookruimtes en de machineruimte van de Colossus woonden. Neeku's sympathie voor bepaalde levensvormen zorgde ervoor dat hij ook bevriend geraakte met een jonge Rokkna, genaamd Bibo. Gelukkig zag Neeku uiteindelijk in dat Bibo bij zijn moeder hoorde en Bibo nam afscheid van Neeku. Toen de dreiging van de First Order alsmaar duidelijker werd, kon Kazuda niet anders dan opbiechten aan Neeku dat hij een spion was voor de Resistance. Neeku hielp samen met een groep bondgenoten om de First Order vanop de Colossus te verwijderen. Zo ontdekte hij dat de Colossus een Hyperdrive had die hij vervolgens ook kon activeren om zodoende vanop Castilon te ontsnappen. Weg van Castilon Kaz, Torra, Neeku en CB-23 probeerden noodzakelijke herstellingen uit te voeren aan de Colossus, waaronder de artificiële zwaartekracht. Het schip had immers vrij veel schade opgelopen tijdens de ontsnapping van Castilon. Hierdoor kwamen Kazuda en zijn vrienden weer in contact met de verraderlijke MB-13A die nog niet was vernietigd na zijn vorig duel met CB-23. Uiteindelijk lukte het hen om de droid in de open ruimte te sturen, buiten de Colossus. Verschijning *Star Wars: Resistance **The Recruit **The Triple Dark **Fuel for the Fire **The High Tower **The Children from Tehar **Synara's Score **The Platform Classic **Bibo **Dangerous Business **The Doza Dilemma **The First Order Occupation **The New Trooper **The Core Problem **The Disappeared **Descent **No Escape, Part 1 **No Escape, Part 2 **Into the Unknown **A Quick Salvage Run **Live Fire **Hunt on Celsor 3 **The Engineer **Rendezvous Point **The Voxx Vortex 5000 **Kaz's Curse **Station to Station **Breakout **The Mutiny **The New World **No Place Safe **Rebuilding the Resistance **The Escape Bron *Databank *StarWars.com Categorie:Mecaniciens Categorie:Nikto Categorie:Inwoners van de Colossus